Implements for lifting a load are widely used on machines. For example, buckets, forks, and other lifting implements are often coupled to lift arms of a forklift, a wheel loader, a track loader, a tractor, and/or other types of machines.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2010/0101895 relates to a pallet fork including a structural frame, a fork bar, a swing bar, and a pair of fork tines. The swing bar may be selectively inserted through a pair of locks, provided in the fork tines, to fix and restrict a swingable motion of the fork tines. Further, the swing bar can be conveniently stored onboard the pallet fork when it is inoperative.
While the related art provides suitable lifting devices, there is still room for improvement on such devices. Thus, the present disclosure provides an improved pallet fork.